Different Worlds
by sedicana
Summary: In this chapter fanfiction a young girl by the name of Evelyn Stark is flung from her regular life in the 21st century to colonial America. (Connor Kenway x OC. Will be lemon in future chapters.)


This is my first fanfiction ever. Yes, this is somewhat of a Marvel/AC crossover, but Tony Stark will not be in it. It is merely about his and Pepper Pott's child. Call me a fangirl or whatever. I just wanted to ship Evelyn with Connor.

* * *

It had been two, maybe three, days since the experiment had gone wrong and flung Evelyn into Colonial America. The young woman trudged through the deep snow with only a small jacket to keep her warm. She breath lingered in a smokey form as she breathed heavily from her walking. She was losing hope - the only thing motivating her was the hope of seeing her father, Tony Stark, again. Her body began to shut down, her knees buckling. From exhaustion? Possibly. She had not had a proper night's sleep since she was transported back in time. As her face hit the cold snow, stinging her skin with it's coolness, she noticed a house with smoke coming from the chimney. It was only a few yards away. Evelyn gathered what little strength she had left and raised herself from the snowy deathbed, her breath shallow with every step. She made it to the steeps of the Homestead and lightly knocked on the door, leaning on it halfway for support. She heard two pairs of footsteps make their way to the door. The one who opened the door was a tall, muscular man who looked to be half native American half white. His chocolate colored eyes boar into Evelyn's green ones. "C-can you help me?" Her voice was weak and frail as if it was as fragile as her current state. "Connor, bring her inside." The older man next to the native one said. The man named Connor wrapped his arm around Evelyn, helping her inside. His grip was strong and sturdy and it made Evelyn blush a little when she started thing about it. She quickly discarded the thought how how strong the man must be and returned to the one thing that should be her top priority. Shelter. The native man brought her into the living room, setting her next to the fire place as the older man brought blankets. Connor wrapped the blankets around Evelyn as she sat near the warm fire. She felt some life return to her body, but as soon as that happened her vision went blurry and she blacked out.

When she awoke she saw Connor tending to the fire. She opened her mouth to speak, but a fit of coughing raveged her body. Tears swelled in her eyes and her throat began to hurt from the coughing. Connor turrned around hurried over to Evelyn, placing a hand on her upper back. "Are you alright?" he asked when the coughing ceased. "Evelyn.. Evelyn Stark.." Evelyn said under her breath, loud enough for Connor to hear. He distorted his face in confusion. "What is that suppose to mean?" he asked. Evelyn took a deep breath and hoarsely giggled. ".. my name, stupid." Connor's face turned red with embarrassment. "Oh." Evelyn smiled and tried to raise herself from the wooden floor, failing miserably, causing Connor to catch her. "You did not answer my question. Are you alright?" Evelyn looked at Connor's face. She saw no sympathy in his unreadable eye's. "I will be.. at least I hope." Evelyn noticed she was still in Connor's arms and blushed. "Can you let me go?" She questioned. "Not until I know you can stand properly." Evelyn then raised her brow. "I'm not a criple and I don't need you to baby me completely." She snapped and he let go. Without his support she swayed and almost fell. She caught on to Connor's arm and then blushed even harder. She then gathered up the last of dignity and let go of his arm, gaining balance.

The other man came in the room to see Evelyn awake. "Ah, good. I'll put on some tea and get you something to eat." The old man stated and staggered back into the other room, using a cane for support. Evelyn then turned to Connor. "Thank you, I guess, for letting me in." Connor looked to Evelyn. "We could not just leave you out to die." Connor said, emotionless, his soft voice making it hard for Evelyn to think. "But you could have, so thanks for not being a dickwad." Connor's brows knit in confusion. "A what?" Evelyn looked down. "Nevermind." She faltered. "I'm guessing your name is Connor?"

Evelyn asked. "Connor is a name Achilles gave to me." Evelyn turned back to him. "Who?" "The old man. My real name is Ratonhnhaké:ton." Evelyn made a face.

"Sounds unique."

"It was a name given to me by my mother. A member of the Mohawk natives."

"Well, that explains why it's so unique."

"Who exactly are you, Evelyn Stark."

Evelyn smiled. "If I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me."

"Oh?" Connor asked.

"It's kind of a long story."

"We have time."


End file.
